


Six Souls... Six Skeletons

by CoffeepotGiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Are Living With Frisk And The Gang, Chara Redemption, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Named Paul, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, The Human Souls Came Back To Life, They Have A Pet Gaster Blaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeepotGiraffe/pseuds/CoffeepotGiraffe
Summary: "Tra la la.""They say home is where the heart is.""Monsters only have souls, and yet I don't have either.""I can never go home...""Tra la la..."





	Six Souls... Six Skeletons

**Frisk’s pov**

 

I had a day off from school, so I decided to spend it in style. And by in style I mean kicking Flowey’s ass in smash bros and relaxing. I was ordering a pizza when Sans showed up. “Okay kiddo, so Tori wanted me to check on you two. Ya-"

"Yo Sans! What kinda pizza you want?" I asked.

"Ask 'em if they can do a plain pizza with ketchup on top."

I turned back, ordered the correct food, and hung up. "15 minutes 'till they get here. What were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if ya wanted grillby's or somethin, but you looks like you already have it under control." Sans said. He then promptly teleported on to the couch. "Say kiddo, working at grillby's really takes a skele- **ton** outta me."

"Then maybe you should put a little less  **back-bone** into it! Eh?"

"Nice one kiddo." The doorbell rang. "There's the grub. You go get dishes, I'll get the pizza." We all sat down: me, sans and flowey. Then I got a text from Asgore.

_Asgore: Howdy frisk!_

_Frisk: hey asgore_

_Frisk:  need something?_

_Asgore: I was wondering if i could come over there for a bit? I have a plan to do something that might help 'them'._

Frisk's jaw hit the floor. No one was to talk about 'them'. The fallen children. We all agreed, for Asgore's sake, they were only to be mentioned in emergencies.

"You alright, Frisk?" asked Flowey. "You look... shocked."

I looked up. "Asgore says he has a plan to help 'them'" I told him. "He wants to come over."

"Tell him he can." Sans said. "I trust his judgement."

_Frisk: sure thing!_

_Asgore: Thank you, child._

 

* * *

 

 

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sans got up, saying, "That must be Asgore." He went over to the door and opened it... Only to find Asgore... and The Riverperson?


End file.
